familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of rulers named Henry
Henry King}} There have been many monarchs with the name "Henry". The years shown below are the regnal years. Byzantine Empire * Henry of Flanders (1205–1216) (Latin Empire) England, Wales and Ireland * Henry I of England r. (1100–1135) * Henry II Plantagenet of England r. (1154–1189) * Henry the Young King, junior king to Henry II, r. (1170-1183) * Henry III of England r. (1216–1272) * Henry IV of England r. (1399–1413) * Henry V of England r. (1413–1422) * Henry VI of England r. (1422 – 1461,1470–1471) * Henry VII of England r. (1485–1509) * Henry VIII of England r. (1509–1547) Scotland * Note there was no king of Scotland named Henry, although there was a king consort * Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley France * Henry I of France (1031–1060) * Henry II of France (1547–1559) * Henry III of France (1574–1589) * Henry IV of France (1589–1610) * Henry V of France (1830) Germany and Holy Roman Empire This refers to a much disputed line of kings that have in one way or another dominated Germany since the time of Charlemagne. * Henry I (919–936), see Henry I the Fowler * Henry II (1002–1024), see Henry II, Holy Roman Emperor * Henry III (1039–1056), see Henry III, Holy Roman Emperor * Henry IV (1056–1106), see Henry IV, Holy Roman Emperor * Henry V (1106–1125), see Henry V, Holy Roman Emperor * Henry VI (1190–1197), see Henry VI, Holy Roman Emperor * Henry VII (1308–1314), see Henry VII, Holy Roman Emperor Dukes of Saxony * Henry I (912–936) see Henry I the Fowler * Henry II the Proud (1137–1139) see Henry II, Duke of Saxony * Henry III (1142–1180) see Henry the Lion Dukes of Bavaria *Henry I 947–955 *Henry II the Quarrelsome 955–976, 985–995 *Henry III the Younger 983–985 *Henry IV the Saint (=Emperor Henry II) 995–1005 *Henry V 1005–1026 *Henry VI the Black (=Emperor Henry III) 1026–1041 *Henry VII 1042–1047 *Henry VIII (=Emperor Henry IV) 1053–1054, 1055–1061 *Henry IX the Black 1120–1126 *[[Henry X, Duke of Bavaria|Henry X the Proud]] 1126–1139 (also Duke of Saxony) *Henry XI Jasomirgott 1141–1156 (also Margrave, then Duke of Austria) *Henry XII the Lion 1156–1180 (also Duke of Saxony) *Henry XIII 1253–1290 *Henry XIV the Older 1309–1339 *Henry XV the Natterberger 1312–1333 *Henry XVI the Rich 1393–1450 *Henry XVII of Bavaria 1483–1512 Margraves and Dukes of Austria *Margrave Henry I (994–1018) *Margrave Henry II Jasomirgott (1141–1177) (Margrave of Austria and Duke of Bavaria, 1143–1156, Duke of Austria from 1156) Grand Dukes of Luxembourg *Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg 2000 – present Princes zu Reuss For centuries, the Reuss family named every male born within it "Heinrich". See the Princes zu Reuss article for details. Portugal *Henry I of Portugal (1578–1580) Spain Navarre * [[Henry III of Champagne|Henry I the Fat of Navarre]] r. (1270–1274), aka Henry III of Champagne * Henry II of Navarre r. (1516–1555) * Henry III of Navarre r. (1572–1589), aka Henry IV of France Henry Henry